


terminamos

by kingtaiga



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingtaiga/pseuds/kingtaiga
Summary: —Johnny,  lo mejor sería terminar...ben grimm x johnny storm
Relationships: Ben Grimm/Johnny Storm
Kudos: 4





	terminamos

—Hey grandote, iré a patrullar un rato, volveré en la tarde. —Johnny se acerca a Ben para darle un beso ardiente (Literalmente), pero no lo consigue. La Mole lo sujeta suavemente de los hombros y lo mantiene a una distancia prudente—, ¿Qué sucede? —pregunta el omega, ladeando la cabeza con duda.

—Johnny, ya no podemos seguir juntos —habla con ojos tristes y una expresión facial muy seria, típica de él. Y Johnny por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se queda callado y congelado, con sus labios rosados entre abiertos, y sus ojos tan abiertos como el día en que se confesó a Ben.

— ¿Es una broma? Porque debo recordarte que eres muy malo haciéndolas, el gracioso de la relación soy yo. —Alza una ceja, y el pánico comienza a apoderarse de él, cuando ve que Grimm sigue estando serio y con sus enormes manos sujetándole los hombros—, ¿Ben? —pregunta en voz baja, casi en un susurro. 

Sus miradas se conectan y se quedan viendo. Ben puede sentir el aroma a angustia y ansiedad de su omega, pero Johnny no puede oler nada, Ben jamás deja que nadie pueda oler como se siente. Los segundos se convierten en minutos, y ninguno de los dos se atreve a decir palabra alguna. 

—Ben… —susurra Johnny, esperando que el más alto diga algo, pero la Mole simplemente traga en seco y baja las manos hacia los costados, alejándose un paso de Johnny—, ¡Dime algo, maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué te quedas callado?! ¡¡Ben!! —exclama asustado, viendo la tristeza en los ojos de su pareja.

—Flamita —dice de forma cariñosa y Johnny alza la mirada, se ve como un pequeño roedor asustado, buscando sentirse protegido, cálido y amado. Buscándolo específicamente a él—, Debes entender, que estar juntos te hará daño. Jamás podré darte lo que quieres y…

—¡¿Y qué mierda sabes tú sobre lo que yo quiero?! —Irrumpe molesto, mirando con frustración a Ben—, ¿Por qué quieres dejarme? ¿Acaso encontraste a otro omega? ¿Ya no me amas? —pregunta desesperado, acercándose un paso.

—No es eso. —Niega levemente con la cabeza y Johnny exhala un suspiro, esperando una explicación—. Johnny, eres un omega joven, extrovertido, simpático, y el más hermoso que mis ojos hayan visto en mi vida. —El corazón del mencionado late con fuerza al escuchar eso—. Y sé que en algún momento vas a querer que te marque, y tener cachorros y vivir una vida en familia.

—Yo no-

—Johnny —insiste—, He visto como miras a Franklin y a Valeria. Cómo tu aroma se pone suave y se sonrojan tus mejillas ante la ilusión de ser padre, lo sé, yo también lo sentí pero ya me resigné, ya sé que no podré serlo jamás. —Exhala un leve suspiro y mira a Johnny fijamente a los ojos—. No quiero arrebatarte todo eso.

Jonathan se queda en silencio, mirando a Ben con los ojos ligeramente mojados. Las ganas de llorar no faltan, pero no es muy bueno con eso de llorar frente a otros y tampoco quiere que Ben lo vea. La vida es injusta, y Johnny sabe que estar con un alfa como Ben traería algún tipo de problema, ¿Pero a quién diablos le importa? Él lo ama.

—Ben —habla con un nudo en la garganta y se acerca un paso—, ¿Alguna vez me he quejado sobre algún aspecto de nuestra relación? —pregunta con calma, (muy raro en él, Johnny no es del tipo sensato, es más como…, súper imprudente)

—Bueno…, no, pero no necesitas decirme nada de eso porque-

— ¿Y alguna vez me he quejado sobre no tener marca? —Cuestiona un poco más tranquilo y la Mole niega con la cabeza—. ¿Y-Y alguna vez te he dicho cuando te amo y que no puedo estar malditamente lejos de ti? —pregunta con los ojos llorosos, mirando a Ben con pequeñas lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas.

—Johnny… —susurra con dolor en su voz, y se acerca, abrazando suavemente al omega, el cual solo apoya su mejilla mojada contra el pecho duro de su pareja.

— ¿Eres estúpido, verdad? Es la única respuesta que tengo para que hables tantas tonterías. Seguramente tu cerebro también es una piedra ahora —murmura, sorbiendo su nariz y tratando de calmar los quejidos tristes que salen de su garganta.

—Lo siento, yo solo pensé que estarías mejor sin mí —murmura con voz sensata, y la verdad es que ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de ver a Johnny con un vientre redondo y grande, ojos brillantes, mejillas regordetas, y una enorme sonrisa porque tendría cachorros, mientras un alfa desconocido acariciaba su vientre. Diablos no, Ben mataría a cualquiera que intente tocar a su omega. Incluso mirar a Johnny por más de tres minutos, está prohibido.

—Escucha Ben, si tú quieres tener un cachorro, podemos adoptar uno, o simplemente le robamos uno a Sue, ¿Eso estaría bien? —pregunta con los ojos rojos y un poco hinchados. Ben ríe con voz grave, porque su omega es el más hermoso y raro de todos—, Con lo ocupada que ha estado últimamente, ella no notará que Valeria no está ahí, ¡Es un buen plan!

—Creo tengo suficiente con esos hijos adoptivos por un tiempo —habla con suavidad, y sin soltar a Jonathan, camina hacia el sofá.

—Y si no quieres adoptar, podríamos decirle a Reed que haga sus cosas raras de científico loco y…, y yo podría tenerlo. —Se queda callado un momento y luego mira a Ben directamente a los ojos. Brillantes y perfectos ojos azules—, Dios mío, ¿Te imaginas eso? ¡La antorcha humana con un enorme vientre de embarazado! —Johnny se sienta junto a Ben en el sofá, y apoya su rubia cabeza sobre el hombro rocoso de su novio.

—Suena bien —murmura tranquilo, sintiéndose cálido y pleno al sentir el aroma a felicidad de su pareja—, En realidad, eso suena como un sueño hecho realidad. Imaginate el titular del periódico, “El gran Johnny Storm finalmente ha dejado de tontear, y ha sentado cabeza” —explica, con una sonrisa burlona y el rubio rueda los ojos.

—Idiota. —Le da un suave empujón (Que no provoca ni cosquillas en Ben)—. Y si tienes esa idea de que necesito tener tu marca para ser fiel a ti o quedarme a tu lado para siempre… —Hace una pequeña pausa y suspira—, Quiero que sepas que estás marcado a fuego en mi piel, desde el día en que comenzamos a salir —confiesa con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, y su pelo incendiándose. A Ben no le molesta—, ¿Estás feliz con todo lo que acabo de decir? Ya solucioné todos tus problemas, no agradezcas —habla orgulloso y la Mole solo rueda los ojos.

—Lamento haberte hecho llorar —murmura arrepentido y un leve silencio invade la sala.

—Uhm, no importa. —Se encoge de hombros—, Cómo que me calenté y no de la forma literal —comenta con una mueca—, Uf, creo que estoy entrando en celo —habla con un suspiro y Ben traga en seco, viendo como una ligera gota de sudor, se desliza por la frente del rubio.

—Será mejor que el niño araña no te espere, porque está más que claro que no vas a salir de aquí. —Mira fijamente a Johnny, el cual asiente con la cabeza, luciendo acalorado e incómodo.

— ¿Vas a ayudarme, verdad? —Pregunta repentinamente y la Mole lo mira—, Con mi celo, quiero decir, siempre haces que Reed me encierre y…, y yo quiero estar contigo. —Suspira de forma forzada—, ¿Me vas a ayudar? —Pregunta quejumbroso—, Lo único que necesito es sentir tu olor, incluso con solo estar ahí me sentiré mejor, tengo juguetes, tengo juguetes que simulan el nudo y no quiero incomodarte, solo te necesito conmigo, por favor —habla suplicante.

—Está bien. —Le sonríe con amor, y carga a Johnny para caminar hacia la habitación.

Maldice el día en que aceptó salir con ese omega escurridizo, imprudente, irrespetuoso, hermoso, y malditamente sexy… 

¿A quién quiere engañar? 

Se siente bendecido de poder amar a Johnny y que éste lo ame de regreso.

**Author's Note:**

> ahh, ésta pareja realmente me gusta mucho <3


End file.
